ouran yaoi stories
by kyouyalover101
Summary: drunk kyouya makes love to drunk tamaki, hikaru and kaoru's naughty bedtime stories, kaoru's confession to kyouya, hunny is really a seme, then it's YOUR turn! after all 8 chapters, you request!
1. Chapter 1

_**ouran's yaoi stories**_

_**by: kyouyalover101**_

_**A/N: renge: welcome to Ouran's yaoi stories! It's gonna be steamy!**_

_**me: RENGE! why are you here? renge: -runs- me: sorry about that fellow **_

_**fujoshi's. well anyway, we will start with kyouya and tamaki's story and **_

_**that will go on until...chapter 4. then we will do hikaruXkaoru for at leased **_

_**2 chapters and then do kyouyaXkaoru. then lastly, moriXhunny. if you like a **_

_**diffrent seme/uke couple then request it in the review. i am kinda slow, **_

_**considering i got school AND i plan to be a foriegn exchange student in Japan.**_

_**:P but i'll try my best to make you cum! -winks- so, let's start. **_

_**Ch1-Kyouya's prince1: Snow day (type: Fluff)**_

_**Ch.2- Kyouya's prince2: Tamaki and kyouya goes to a rock-and-roll concert **_

_**(type: lemon)**_

_**Ch.3- Kyouya'sprince3: Yoshio disapproves and things get hard (Type: hurt/comfert, fluff)**_

_**Ch.4- Kyouya's prince4: END (Type: Lemon, fluff, hurt/comfert)**_

_**Ch.5- Hikaru's dirty little secret1: We see what happens when the twins close the bedroom doors!**_

_**:3 (type: lemon)**_

_**Ch.6- Hikaru's dirty little secret2: They get caught. (type: fluff)**_

_**Ch.7- Chemical mix: Another story (short) with the seme from the first 4 and the uke from 5,6. **_

_**(type: lemon,fluff)**_

_**Ch.8- The cake and the strawberry: Hunny shows mori who's on top -w* (type: lemon)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kyouya's prince 1**_

_**Snow Day**_

_**A/N: this is, as it said in the prologue, a fluff. The**_

_**plot in this is that Kyouya and Tamaki is playing **_

_**in the snow, after much whining from Tamaki. **_

_**we are in kyouya's POV, by the way.**_

_**snow day**_

"Come ON, Kyouya! Stop working so hard and come out in the snow!" Said person

was trying to ignore the annoying blond who was in his huge room. But now Tamaki was

pulling on his sleeve. Kyouya couldn't take it and sighed. "If I go outside for a while,

will you let me work after?" He looked to find the blond nodding. "fine. I'll go."

Tamaki was ten feet in front of him when they got outside. "Your a slow-poke, you know

that?" "Maybe your just running so fast it only LOOKS like i'm a slow-poke." Tamaki huffed.

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk at Tamaki's pouty face. _how long was it since i first loved him? _

_about two or three years? _Kyouya thought to himself while looking at the blond sticking his tongue

out for snow. Yes, he was gay for him. The weird part was that he never had interest for love until he met

him back in middle school. Now he is in his second year of high school and still didn't confess, of course

it's hard to do that when you work in a club with the most mischievous mother fuckers in ouran academy.

oh, I take that back, most mischievous BROTHER fuckers. For he knew they're job in the club is not a act.

(because he walked in on one, unfortunate, fucking.) "What are you thinking about, mommy?" Kyouya flinched. "Why do you keep calling me mommy?" "Well, we were the ones who founded the host club, you the vice-president and me, president. So, that's kinda like getting married and having children." Tamaki informed, looking like he was saying that I should of knew that. "ah." Strangely, it makes since. But he wished it was a different reason why he called him 'mommy'. "Well, we don't want to bring this snow to waste, do we?" Tamaki asked, bending down to roll a snow ball. Kyouya immediately knew what he was doing and ducked for cover behind a tree. "Mon ami? Where are you?" Kyouya chuckled in his head while rolling his own snow ball.

"Find me, Daddy!" Kyouya hid his voice so Tamaki wouldn't know where he was. Tamaki laughed. "Alright!" Then the raven haired one made a sharp turn and aimed his snow at the blond and threw it. It hit the back of his head. Tamaki jumped and turned, Kyouya already turned back behind his tree. "No fair, kyouya!" Said boy jumped from his hiding spot with another snow ball and threw it at his president. Shortly after, Tamaki threw his. "Missed!" Kyouya got behind him and held Tamaki under the arms so he won't run. "Your mean, Mommy! Put me down!" "fine, but I win...Daddy."

**Mommy really wants his prince.**

_**authors notes: Yah, I know it's short and used the word 'mommy' alot. but, hey, don't judge my yaoi stories by badness, because a lot of others do there's by how they feel too! So if you can, try to do good comments and try to do the negative comments nicer so I can fix them. But anyways, I hope you like it! ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kyouya's Prince 2**_

_**Kyouya and Tamaki goes to a rock concert**_

_**A/N: I re-edited this for some refrance for Kyouya's prince 3... :P **_

_**K&TGTRC**_

The club was closing for the weekend when Tamaki called the rest of us in a circle, "I would like you all to tell your drivers to go home, for we're going to a ROCK AND ROLL CONCERT!" Tamaki jumped up and down while telling us this. everyone looked at each other while I was looking at who was agreeing to go. about everyone was. "Yay! Let's go!" Tamaki pulled haruhi, who grabbed hikaru, who grabbed

kaoru, who grabbed hunny-senpai, who grabbed mori-senpai, who grabbed me. so it was pretty much like a train, Kyouya figured and slightly chuckled.

We all got to the concert and got enveloped in screaming bands and head banging drunks. "Call when you're ready to get picked-up, Master Tamaki." "Alright." Then they were left, they walked to sit down, as they were walking, the twins were whispering. "So, how long are we staying?" Haruhi asked. "Who knows!" Hikaru said while both twina handed Tamaki and me some beers, "While we're here, let's drink!" I was glaring at the two. "We are not old enough to drink." "But we ARE old enough for fun!" "Still, it's against the law-..." then I noticed Tamaki drinking the beer like it's cola. "It tastes good, Mon ami, just try it!" I sighed, Tamaki's words WERE law, so I opened the can and drank.

A few beers later only Tamaki and me was drunk... "You know," I hiccupped, "I've been wanting to say this for a while now..." I pointed at Haruhi, she jumped, "You are too abrupt for a damn girl dressed as a boy and Hunny-senpai," I pointed my pointer finger at the small blond. Hikaru and Kaoru was getting a crack out of Kyouya drunk. "you eat...WAY too much cake, it's a wonder you're not fat!" Hunny looked down at his half-finished cake and hugged his usa-chan. "Is that true, Takashi?" mori-senpai hesitated a nod. I told everyone what I thought right there until I got to Tamaki. "And Tamaki, I've always loved you..." Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened, they didn't know this was gonna happen. "I mean, your innocent eyes and small frame, and I have wanted to fuck you since we met." The whole table froze, all you could hear was My Chemical Romance singing upstage. ""R-really?" Tamaki asked, blushing, "Me too..." I got up from my seat. "Then, if that's true..." I sat on Tamakis' lap, groind-on-groind, and rubbed up and down. "How does that feel?" In response, Tamaki moaned at the friction. "And this?" I rubbed in a different angle. "oohh!" Tamaki whaled, blushing under the drunk blush. I smirked and continued humping the blond hard. " AH, AH, MOM, MON AMI!" The rest of the club slowly got up and walked to call their limo drivers, trying to recover from what they saw. "Kyou-kun...AH...let's go to our room and finish!" (A/N: this is the type of concert that is at a big park with a stage and hotel.) "Alright." We stood up, boners poking through leather jeans and walked to our hotel room. we walked in, forgetting to lock the door or close it, and maked-out. We breathed for air once in awhile and I stopped and pushed Tamaki to the bed. The younger (by a few months) got on top of the older and kissed him while un-buttoning the blonds' white button-down shirt. I licked his bottom lip for entrance, he opened voluntarily. He tasted of his own flavor mixed with beer. I kept my tongue out, dragging it down his neck and chest, stopped at his nipples and bit them. "AH!" Tamaki moaned. I smirked in victory as i continued down his chest. When I got to his leather pants, I un-buttoned them quickly, Tamaki was shaking with need as I tore them down and cupped his erection through his boxers. "My, Tamaki, you sure are hard, are you sure this isn't a gun?" I smirked while rubbing his member. "s-stop it! Please just ravish me already!" I chuckled. "impatient, are we now?" Tamaki gave me a glare as I looked up at my prince. "As you wish...**Daddy!**" I took his boxers off and took his chock in my mouth, stroking while licking his slit. I could tell he was liking this, fore he was moaning shamelessly with his head thrown back, he put his hand on myhead, thrusting his chock in further. This was bringing tears to my eyes, but I still liked it. "K-Kyogie...I'm gonna come..." I smirked at his nickname, still allowing him to tear my throat and With a yelp, and a orgasm, Tamaki came in my mouth, his high oozing down my red throat. "I-I want you inside me...Mommy."

I slowly pushed my lubed-up chock in Tamaki's entrance. He moaned. "K-kyouya, please go faster!" I complied to his request and slammed in him. "Ah! mmm" We both moaned. We said like that for an hour before Tamaki came on our chest, shortly after, I came into Tamaki. I pulled out and laid next to him, pulling him in to a cuddle. "Mmmm...That was great, Kyogie..." Tamaki paused, "Will you always be here...with me?" "As long as you don't let go." I answered. And we both fell to a great big sleep.

If only they knew what was coming in the morning...

_**Author's notes: Sorry for re-editing...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kyouya's prince 3**_

_**Yoshio finds out and things get hard**_

_**A/N: Okay, now time for the crying-while-eating-pocky-sticks-and-ice-cream drama for you. Sorry, but I am listening to sad songs right now [and I just broke-up with my facebook boyfriend :'( ] So, don't worry, the next chapter will be the happy conclusion! -nibbles on strawberry pocky sticks- (warning: EXTREME OOC!)**_

_**YFOTGH**_

If I knew what came after that night, would I have still slept with my best friend? The answer is: maybe.

I slowly woke up from feeling movement under me, head aching like a damn hammer hit my head. I looked under me to find my blond friend under me, I was shell-shocked for a little, then grew terrified when I found out my length was touching his ass, limbs tangled together. I tried to get out of the awkward position to realize I just woke Tamaki up, also. He slowly turned his head and grew wide-eyed when he saw me.

"K-kyouya?! Wha-what are you doing in my room and-...!" Tamaki gaped in horror when he noticed the bed covered in dried-out cum and our naked bodies. This was NOT how I wanted to confess my love to the, now, non-innocent blond. "um...di- did we...?" I wanted to lie, but I couldn't, fore all the evidence has already blinded him. "I...think so." We stood up and stayed silent, I bet he was trying to figure out a explanation as to why that happened. Tamaki looked up and his eyes grew wide, looking behind me. I slowly looked over my shoulder and quickly wished I didn't.

Yoshio, my father stood up from his seat, bending down to grab my shirt. "I allow you to go to a commoner event as this, and now I see my son, naked with this damn hooligan!" I was quickly trying to find a good reason, when my father grabbed my wrist and threw me into the bathroom, throwing my clothes after I stood up. I got dressed in a rush, walked out to find my father with his arms crossed, Tamaki staring in a daze in the background. I mentally shook my head, _He takes too long trying to cope with what happens._ father grabbed my wrist again and dragged me outside, "I don't want you hanging out with him anymore, and I want you with-drawled from that...CLUB!" I tried wrestling free, but he must be REALLY mad, because he had a death grip. "FATHER!" "And, too make sure you don't go to that club, Tachibana will watch the front door to it during your club hours." I knew I would not win, so I just gave up, staring at Tamaki one last time, he was at the doorway. He mouthed something, but I couldn't see what he said, because father threw me into the limo.

As the limo was driving, I looked out the window. Tamaki was dressed and he ran out, and looked at me driving away, he waved a bit, but I knew father would get mad if I waved back. I think I saw a tear running down his cheek, but I bet I was imagining things. Why would he be crying for me? I bet he likes Haruhi and last night was just a alcohol lie. A tear ran down one cheek as I got drove to my new lonely life.

"OW! Stop, father!" Father was dragging me, nails clawing in my wrist, as we got to my room. He put me in and walked close to my face. "I am not your father, if anything, I am your landlord. Because I disown you!" "You can't do that, fathe-" Before I could finish, father back-hand slapped me. "STOP DISRESPECTING ME!" I stayed on my floor, reaching for my glasses. "You're a sorry excuse for a son, you will NEVER be the heir to the Ootori family industry!" Father walked out and slammed the door. I was on that floor for a while, then my breath gave out, making tears run down my cheeks and making me gasp for air while crying. I stood up and walked up my steps to my bed, practically leaving a trail of tears to it. I landed on my bed, crying in my pillow until I reached and grabbed a pocket knife from the surface. I opened it, still crying as I sat up with it and adjusted it on my arm. This was my dark side that no one knew about. I refused to be the one to use drugs to help me, because it can cause liver damage and other haphazards. I slowly cut in my arm, feeling pain shoot threw me, I felt like my damn father and my damn feelings were oozing out with the blood. I dropped the knife and it dropped t o the floor as I cried harder, putting my back on the bed. I slowly stopped crying and sighed. "Why am I the one cursed with this fucking feeling?" I stayed silent and a tood up to get ready for bed, then I laid back down and began my usual to make me go to sleep. I sang Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson silently. And I slowly fell asleep.

I got up from bed on Monday and went into my walk-in closet to put on my uniform, ill as usual. And walked down to my sitting room in my room. I grabbed my book bag and Tachibana opened my door. "Good morning, master Kyouya! Are you ready for school today?" "Yes, Tachibana. Please get the car ready." "Yes, master Kyouya." Then he was gone, I got ready to walk out to the dining room when I saw a picture of Tamaki and me in the frame he picked out in Okinawa. I stared at it and slowly walked to it and pulled it down, so the back was facing the ceiling. I sighed. "I can't believe I'm going back to a friendless nobody." I whispered. The club was my only friends. Everyone else thought I was scary and evil. Well, look at Mori-senpai, he is like me, silent most of the time and always lingering, but since hunny-senpai is with him he's... I cursed under my breath and walked to the dining room.

"Have a good day, master Kyouya, I'll be back to stand in front of the club door." Tachibana said through the window that's separating us. "There is no need...but I have no choice on the matter, right?" Tachibana nodded and I sighed. "Okay, then." I walked out and got into school. I had the pressure of not bumping into the twins talking to each other and I climbed the stairs, sadly to my dismay, Tamaki was at the top of the stairs, I had to quickly pass by him so I couldn't feel his stares at my back. "What's wrong, Ootori? Are you and Suoh in a fight or did your gayness make things weird?" Kuze, the captain of the football team, chuckled. I knew he was bullying, but it was weird how it seemed like he knew. I was going to just slip by when his cronies catched my arms and held me up. "Why did you ignore me, Ootori?" The bell rang and everyone exited the stairway, even Tamaki. It was only me and the three football jocks. "Tohgouin, Tarumi. Let's show this nerd what it means to not answer us. Maybe, let him eat some fresh trash in the Ouran maze?" The cronies nodded and before I could say anything, they carried me outside. The cronies holding me by the arms and Kuze handling a trash can. I looked around for anybody that would help, nobody is sight. _Shit...any OTHER day I would see someone out here._ "Why are you looking around? It's not like your strong and silent bitch is just hanging around out here to save you." They stopped at the entrance and Kuze pulled out a blindfold. "Can't let you find your way out so quickly." He tied it around my head and they continued. I wanted to scream for help but the words wouldn't come. After what felt like an hour, they took me to the destination. They un-blindfolded me and Kuze held the trash out for his cronies, they spit in it. Kuze put one of his jockstraps in it after. "There, nice and fresh, maybe a few minutes in here and you will become a athlete. Not like we would accept you or anything." They all laughed and Kuze got close to my face, " And remember, no one believes your stories if it involves me being the bad guy. So save your breath." I spitted in his face, childish, I know. But I was being held against my will with my hands behind my fucking back. He jerked back and wiped it off with a angry grunt. "I guess you want to play, well I can play too. Damn it!" He snapped his fingers and this cronies threw me in. "Have fun!" They all laughed while walking away from earshot. I got out and decided to sit down so they won't see me out so early. I looked up at the sky to see snow starting to fall, and it reminded me of That day when Tamaki and me was having that snow ball fight. Suddenly, since I wasn't being watched, I put my face in my hands and cried. _Why does this always happen to me? Why me, damn it?!_ I wiped my tears gone and stood up to start finding my way out.

I escaped the maze right when everyone was either exiting school, or going to club meetings. I watched everyone walk out. _did I really spent that long in there?_ I decided to take one last look at the club. I still remembered the law to never go back, so I looked through a window. Everyone in the club was huddled before they opened the doors. I put my ear to the window to hear what was happening. "...and as you know, Kyouya is not here." Tamaki told the club while they looked as to where I would be. "The reason is pretty heartbreaking to some of you, but his father made him withdrawal." "FROM THE SCHOOL?" Hunny-senpai screamed. "No, no not the school, fore I have seen him this morning." Tamaki paused and looked at the ground. "But the club." Everyone looked at Tamaki." The twins shrugged, "Well, he was a grouchy ass, anyways. He didn't even get a lot of customers! He was bound to be out of the club anyways." I growled under the breath. But then sighed after thinking. _I guess they are right._ I thought. "Well, shouldn't we start opening? Kyouya-senpai's butler is scaring the customers." Haruhi bluntly said. Kyouya took a peak inside the next window near the clubs' door and sure enough, the girls were cowering in the hallways corner while Tachibana was standing there with a determined look(which made him look like a pedophile.) I knew he would be there for the whole club time, so I went to the schools park behind the club and sat on a swing.

"Have a good night, Haruhi!" I looked up to see Tamaki walking out the back door, yelling goodbye to the other members. I remembered Tamaki telling ME that. Then something hit me. He didn't even help me when I had that conflict with Kuze before. I suddenly grew angry and stood up from the swing angrily storming to Tamaki. "You." I got to him and got close to his face. "Why didn't you fucking help me when Kuze and his damn football nitwits was taking me into the maze?" Tamaki looked at me with wide eyes and held his hands up to calm me down. "now, now, Kyouya...I didn't mean to-" "You didn't mean to?! Well who's the fucking moron* in this conversation?" I could tell Tamaki was getting mad. "Well at least I didn't ruin a friendship with my shitty harsh words and chock! Fuck YOU!" I was taking aback with that saying. I couldn't handle it...this wasn't how I wanted it to go. "I'm leaving!" Tamaki started to storm off. I started to remember something we said during that night. "What ever happened to not letting go?" I heard the foot steps stop and turn. "I mean...you left me..." My voice was breaking up. "When I needed you." "But...your father didn't want you and me seeing each other anymore." I started shaking. "I don't care about my father's laws." I jerked my head so I could see Tamaki. "I care about YOU! Don't you see? ...I LOVE you," I walked close to him, "and always will!" I saw a tear crawl down Tamaki's cheek as I done the same, snow still fell, coating our shoulders and heads. We hugged each other, crying. "Please...PLEASE forgive me, Kyouya!" "If you will forgive my outburst from before." We sniffled and looked at each other. "I promise to warm your bed at night, I promise to never make you cry for me again, And may we be like Romeo and Juliet, so be it!" We both stated together before kissing and turning separate ways for our limos. **I got my prince back... **

_**A/N: I warned you... but I have to admit... being in Kyouya's view for so long (two days was the percentage of days writing this! X.X) you WILL become depressed as him. *I was watching Final Destination 4 a while ago, so if this line sounded familiar, it was from the mechanic scene. you know, when that guy got his body squished against the metal fence?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kyouya's Prince 4**_

_**END**_

_**A/N: So, yah...um...I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MANY VIEWS I HAVE! ='3 I love you all and I hope you guys are enjoying this series! I know you guys (especially AdorableReader. ;3) Wants me to hurry up so they can read Hikaru and Kaoru, right...or maybe the excitement of Kyouya and Kaoru! I promise to not let you down as a writer! Now, let's go on and read my last chapter for Kyouya's Prince and I hope everyone that likes this couple still reads the other stories after! **_

_**END**_

"KYOUYA! There you are!" Tamaki jumped on me at the middle of the stair way the next morning as the rest of the club watched with smiles. I smirked at the cheerful blond under my chin. "Here I am!" I copied. I looked up behind the club to see Mori-senpai holding a leash with Kuze and his two cronies in collars that is attached to the leash. "Um...Why are they in collars?" I asked, pointing at the wiggling jerks. "Oh!" Tamaki let go of me to see where I was pointing. "I told the club what happened and Mori-senpai and the twins went for them." "Let us GO!" Kuze barked. "Not until you get a taste of your own medicine!" Hikaru said, wriggling a finger at them. "Kyouya, what did they do to you in that maze?" He asked. "Now now, Hikaru. Just because they are basterds doesn't mean we should be." I scolded. "Aww, my Kyouya is so formal and appropriate!" Tamaki cooed while kissing my cheek. Everyone down the stairs and up the stairs was staring at the scene. I blushed. _Well...I guess this is an enhancement in my life... _I thought as Haruhi was helping the twins and Mori-senpai unbuckle the collars. Hunny-senpai was on Mori-senpai's shoulders giggling.

Father doesn't know about the secret love, thank Kira... the only ones in my family who knows is my sister, Fuyumi and my deceased mother, Kasumi. If you're wondering how I participate in the club, well I go through the back door. Because, as any other human being, we can't be in two places at once. But it was December 8 now and soon it was going to be winter break. And my father always makes us take business trips outside the country, so me and Tamaki won't see each other for a while. But we agreed to write and, before we go, I put this poem in his locker:

_Tamaki,_

_Even though my heart is cold_

_you still feed me with your coal._

_and even if my rose will wilt, _

_you will bloom it with no guilt._

_you are my shadow, always by my side_

_no doubt, baby, you are my light._

_just wait a little and you will see_

_that I am, really, all you need._

_I love you from the shinigami world and back, _

_Kyouya (Kyogie) Ootori._

_P.S. You better buy lube while I'm away. :)_

_**author's note: Ah my kira this was an awsome chapter to write! If you don't know who Kira is or Shinigami, listen, It is from an anime called Death note, as you can see from the other stories I've made, I have wrote about Kyouya being Light Yagami.(or Kira) Well, anyways, I planned from the beginning that the last chapter of this section there was gonna be a poem, so I was kind of like the author of Harry Potter, planning from the end. 3 read and review, everybody~!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ch.5 Hikaru's dirty little secret 1**_

_**What happens behind closed bedroom doors**_

_**A/N: Alright AdorableReader and others! I have ended the KyouyaXTamaki story and now it's time for Hikaru and kaoru to shine! I'm doing this pretty early for me (I usually start writing at 11:00 P.M) I guess it's because I'm treating myself as repunzle today for diet reasons... :P I have been reading/watching Junjou Romantica and I Want To Be Naughty lately so if some things sounds like either one of those story lines, let me know and i'm sorry... Anyways, about this story: It is set in the background of episode 8 (after Tamaki gets caught with Haruhi and before the next day when Tamaki was running after the limo. :3) let's start!**_

_**What Happens**_

"That's so wrong." Hikaru and Kaoru said together, looking at Tamaki blindfolding Haruhi and putting earplugs in her ears. "I-it's not what you think!" Tamaki tried to defend. (i'm making these lines up, fore we only saw Hikaru and Kaoru saying 'that's so wrong') "I think Haruhi needs to sleep in Hunny-senpai's room tonight..." Kyouya said, looking at Hunny-senpai for reassurance. "Yep...Tama-chan's being a pervert right now." Tamaki had his mouth agape. the rest of the club went to put Haruhi in Hunny's room while Kyouya was scolding Tamaki.

Kaoru sighed, laying down on the bed, " Geez...that was crazy unpredictable for the idiot king." Hikaru closed the door after he came in, " I know...but~" Kaoru looked up to find Hikaru having his Cheshire cat grin on his face. "It made me urge for something..." Kaoru smirked as he heard what his brother said. "Hmmm... You are not hungry...You must not be tired after all the commotion, so~ you must want me right?" "Yep I do, My little brother!" Hikaru crawled to him on the bed and hungrily kissed him. Kaoru gasped, "I forgot the lube!" Hikaru chuckled at his blushing lover, "Then I guess we're gonna have to MAKE lube, huh?" Kaoru nodded before taking hikaru's shirt off and throw it across the room.

"mm...ooh...Come on, Ah...swallow a little more and I-i'll be ready to go inside you!" Hikaru moaned to his brother. "A-okay, Hikaru!" Kaoru tried to make out with a mouth full of chock. Kaoru finished and breathed after taking his brother's dick out of his mouth. "Now," Hikaru growled seductively before turning his Kaoru around and pinning him down, "Time for the main course! Do you want to go rough, or do you want to adjust?" "ROUGH, ROUGH! OH KIRA, ROUGH!" Hikaru chuckled at the request. "alright, pushy, rough it is!" Hikaru pushed in Kaoru's entrance, earning a huge moan come from the younger. He began slow, making the younger mad, "d-DEEPER! AH, FASTER! ...MMNA! HARDER, Hikaruuuu!" Hikaru replied to every request, making them both groan with pleasure and start sweating. Hikaru grabed his brothers manhood and stroked it along with his thrusts.

They were like that for an hour before Kaoru and Hikaru both felt it. "I-i'm gonna come, Hikaru!" "Me too, let's go together!" And one more thrust and pump and they both moaned and orgasmed, Hikaru pulled out and laid next to his brother. "Haa...that was the best orgasm yet, hm?" Hikaru breathed. "Y-yes!" The laid there for a while before Hikaru glomped Kaoru. "We need to have sex often without the lube...it's holding us back." Kaoru nodded in agreement. and Kaoru turned so they are facing each other, "I would like that." Then they kissed and after Kaoru gasped for breath, Haikru stuffed his tongue in, exploring the youngers' mouth, after that he intertwined his lover's tongue with his, battling for dominance. Hikaru won and they cuddled. "I love you, Hikaru." Kaoru blushed. "I love you too." Kaoru smiled, closing his eyes. "please, don't ever leave me." Hikaru snuggled closer, "Of course not, Kaoru, I would never leave you. You are my dirty little secret!" Hikaru chuckled and Kaoru smirked at the song title. They slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**A/N: so I hope this wasn't too fast, I just couldn't get much between two scenes... :p And I plan to make another story with these two with JapaneseClutes poem, so just wait for that, if she denies then I won't If she agrees then it comes. please like and review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ch.6 Hikaru's dirty little secret 2**_

_**They get caught**_

_**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe I got 2 more chapters left until I can take request! I cannot wait to hear what you all have to say and you know...? It would be exciting if I inspired you guys for a chapter. But anyways, my friend in Florida requested me to watch an anime called Hatalia and, if you read my profile, it is insane! The first one I watched was Axis, and at first I was like, "Oh, I bet it will be good because anime is always good..." Then When it came on and everyone was talking all at once and the sound was late, I was like, " X_x''' What...the...fuck?" I'm sorry if you like this anime, but you have to admit it is crazy! And after the first story in the forest, it showed something that looked like it was a little kids art book! But anyways, back to yaoiland, This is the final chapter of Hikaru and Kaoru. -crowd goes a sad 'aah'- I know, I know but we have to make room for KyouyaXKaoru and HunnyXMori! Let's go~!**_

_**They get caught**_

Hikaru and Kaoru cuddled together all that night. And they loved each other's touch so much that they didn't want to separate. But sadly, there was someone at the door that morning. He started to nock. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Time to go. Are you two up?" It was Mori-senpai. The two lovers just ignored him. They heard someone come walk toward the door and start talking to mori then walked away. "What did they talk about?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru. "Don't know and don't care." "yah..." Then they heard clinking and the tumblers making the door unlocked.

Both there eyes popped open and they looked at each other. "ah oh..." The door opened "Are you two still asleep? I told you it's time to-" Mori stopped cold when he saw the two orange haired twins limb-in-limb naked without the cover. "a-ah, Mori-senpai! um...We-we're just." Kaoru tried to make out before Mori's hand was held up, telling him not to explain, "Really, I don't need to know. Just get dressed, we're leaving." (A/N: Sorry, should've mentioned Mori's talkative OOC in this...) "A-alright, Mori-senpai..." Hikaru choked out. Mori walked out, closed the door and The two got up to get dressed. "You d-don't think he'll tell the others, do you?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know, he is hard to understand." "I hope he doesn't. Tamaki-senpai might will hold it against us, you know...because we tease him a lot?" "Don't worry about Tamaki-senpai's reaction, worry about KYOUYA-senpai's reaction!" They both shivered. They don't won't the shadow king reacting to their love life. They walked slowly with their bags to the lobby. The others was there and they wouldn't stop staring at them, the twins noticed. Kyouya was the first to move over to the other side, passing the two, "Did you tell the maid to change the sheets before noon?" The lovers jerked back and looked at Kyouya. "Why?" Kyouya looked back, and smirked a bit. "You don't want to pay for the sheets' sexual damage, do you?" The two jumped a bit and blushed. The others laughed. "Mori-senpai, why did you tell? Damn you!" Hikaru and Kaoru screamed, getting in Mori's face. "I didn't want to leave the other's in the dark about the Host club's couple of the year." Mori smirked, Hunny laughing on his shoulders.

Everyone walked out as the bags were packed, "Wow, He's an S&M king!" Hikaru loudly whispered to Kaoru, making the subject of the day change back to Tamaki. "You mean king pervert." Kaoru agreed. Then they said together, "I can't take it!" They looked at Tamaki, who was taken aback from that being mentioned again. "NO! IT WAS JUST BECAUSE HARUHI-!" Tamaki stopped cold. "What?" "Call me whatever you like." Hikaru and Kaoru was about to be upset that Tamaki wasn't finishing his reaction until Haruhi began talking. "Hmm...S&M...Where did you get that blindfold?" Haruhi muttered, giving Tamaki the famous death glare. They sighed silently when everything was becoming back to normal. They will always have fun teasing the Moron, but won't have enough fun until the bedroom doors are closed.

_**A/N: I got some good news for you all, JapaneseClute has agreed to let me borrow her poem, so after everything is done, I will post it at a fanfic request. But keep this in mind! -twirls to you like Tamaki and Renge and points a finger at you- If you do not like Romeo and Juliet or other bittersweet stories, do NOT read it! If you DO read it and don't like it, then do not get on to me, because I have warned you all! Have a good day! ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ch.7 chemical mix: another story**_

_**A/N: FINALLY I was able to post the last chapters! you can praise me on the reviews now~! -Cheshire cat smirk- I have read enough yaoi in my absence, and hopefully got new ideas! and (thanks to kai-chan) I will be more like a real novelist and type it where you can understand. The reason it took me so long is because I couldn't get on the internet. And the internet I COULD get on had the original blocked (school). I was only able on the mobile version, and you should know that it's hard to post chapters on mobile. Now, lets go type 'em! 3 **_

_**ch.7: chemical mix: another story**_

**Kyouya's POV**

"We are going out." Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi's waist.

I was sitting there, wide-eyed. But I quickly hid my emotion in the sun glare. _I...was too late._ I thought to myself. _I can't express my feelings to Tamaki now. Damn you, Haruhi._ I went back to typing at my laptop. Ignoring the congratulations the rest of the host members were giving Tamaki and Haruhi. I could briefly feel eyes on me, but I shook it off.

**Kaoru's POV**

I stared at Kyouya through-out the whole confession from milord and Haruhi. I could tell he was upset about the couple, but I wasn't sure whether or not it was for Haruhi or Tamaki. _But he does seem cute... working like that. It looks as if-_ I shook the thoughts that were coming away. I couldn't seriously be getting turned on by Kyouya's sadness could I? I sighed and sat down with Hikaru.

"Why did you sigh, Kaoru?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm just relieved that the pressure of Tamaki's feelings are over."

"You said it, we can finally relax and not hear Tamaki crying over his 'daughter'"

"True." I faked-laughed, but then I took a glance at Kyouya. I could finally see through the glare and I noticed a hint of sadness. '_Why is he hiding his feelings? Why should I care? It's not my problem._ ' But I still wanted to help him, even if it wasn't my problem

**Normal POV**

What they both didn't know was that something was planned in the mist of this. Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi made a exit to the other side of the room.

"Do you think it's set?" Tamaki asked Hikaru.

"I told mori and Hunny-sempai of the plan, so they won't get in the way." Hikaru answered.

"What about Renge?" Haruhi asked them both.

"I told her in return for keeping quiet, I will give her pictures when they get together." Tamaki finished.

"Alright. So all we need now is the plan to work. I hope they get together, or this plan of yours was a waste of time." Hikaru sighed.

"They are good together. So it's going to work." Haruhi and Tamaki told Hikaru.

"Wait a minute, Haruhi, Don't you feel used?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"No. I just want to be a lawyer, so as long as this ends well, I don't feel like I'm being used."

They went back to their seats and packed up for home.

**Kyouya's POV**

'_What am I going to do now? I have nothing to thrive for.'_

**Kaoru's POV**

'_I just wish I could be someone special to him.'_

_**~~~~~Line break~~~~**_

Kaoru walked in his mansion with Hikaru. They threw their book bags on the bed and went to the computer they had in their room.

"So, what do you think of Kyouya? Sure he is tough, but still nice." Hikaru asked Kaoru as he sat down and started searching for a game.

"He's cool. But why, Nii-chan?" Kaoru only called him that at home, for a nickname.

"Just wondering." Hikaru looked at the screen, blank-eyed.

"You don't usually say that. Are you keeping something from me?"

"No, I was curious."

"Okay..."

Kaoru started to think that it's more serious then what his brother was feeding him, but he knew it wouldn't do good arguing. So he just looked at the screen and helped his brother through a game.

**Kyouya's POV**

I walked in my room and threw my book bag on my coffee table and flopped on my couch, exhausted. Not a second later, Tachibana knocked on my door.

"Go away." I groaned out, closing my eyes. I heard the door open anyway. I sat up, angry. "I said go away!"

Tachibana looked at me and looked back, "I'm sorry, master Kyouya, but master Tamaki is here to see you."

"I don't want to see him right now." I growled.

Tamaki came in, "Please can I talk to you for two minutes?"

I sighed, "Make it quick."

Tachibana left and Tamaki sat by me.

"Listen, I could tell you were upset when I said me and Haruhi were going out, but-"

"I'm not upset! Why would I be?" I absentminedly yelled out.

"Anyways, " Tamaki ignored, "I think you and Kaoru are a good match. Why don't you try him?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you liked me, but I know you and Kaoru would be good."

"Why would I do that? Because you asked me to? NO WAY! Now leave my room, please. I am very tired."

Tamaki stood up and walked to the door, "I was only trying to help." Tamaki walked out my door and closed it. I went up to my bedroom and laid down.

"He thinks life is just a game, doesn't he?" I sighed as I fell slowly to sleep.

_**~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~**_

Kyouya slowly walked in the host club room with his head looking down. He sat down at a table and opened his laptop. Kaoru came in with his brother shortly after. Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru looked at Kaoru and Kyouya. Kaoru was taking glances at Kyouya. Tamaki stood up and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everyone! Today the host club is closed and everyone should leave except Kyouya and Kaoru, because I have to talk to them." As everyone except Kaoru and Kyouya left, Tamaki's cell phone rang. He looked at it.

"That's father, I will be right back." Tamaki opened it and started talking, walking out of the room.

Kyouya sat there waiting. Kaoru stared at Kyouya's back.

**Kaoru's POV**

'_I have to talk to him, I'm about to go insane if I don't take him.'_

I stood up and walked up to Kyouya, nervous as a stage fright Tamaki.

"Kaoru, I know you are behind me. And, whatever you are planning to prank on me is not going to work."

"Hmph! I was just going to talk to you about your morning."

"Why are you suddenly interested about me?" Kyouya turned toward me and I immidiatly felt woozy at his face. It was pale as white sand at the beach, his glasses framing those beautiful gray eyes. I shook myself from falling.

"W-well, um...Because..."

Kyouya looked at me confused, "Why are you stuttering?"

I walked closer to him, "Because I...Why don't I just show you?" I leaned over and my lips met his. I could feel Kyouya turn red and he backed his face away.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Because I love you." I blushed along with him.

**Kyouya's POV**

I couldn't believe what Kaoru just done. Did Tamaki and Kaoru PLAN this? I didn't know and didn't WANT to know, I just leaned forward and kissed him back. He didn't fight back, though. He just deepened the kiss by sitting on my lap and licked my lower lip. I willingly opened for his tongue, which he put in my mouth and explored every teeth and gums I had in there. I moaned.

It was a minute later and I didn't even noticed his hand in my school pants until it touched my dick.

I pulled away, "W-what are you doing?"

"Please! I don't want to hurt you, I just want to feel you take me." Kaoru was having a needy look on his face that made me blush deeper.

"That face...it makes me want to do anything you ask me of." I unwillingly chocked out.

"Then, please make love to me!" Kaoru asked me, "That's all I wish!"

I thought a minute and looked in his eyes, "Okay. I'll do it."

Kaoru hugged me, "Thank you." He whispered huskily.

**Normal POV**

Tamaki and Hikaru was looking through a crack in the door at the scene unfolding. Haruhi was looking at them spying with her arms crossed.

"Why are we spying on them? It is a personal thing they are doing."

"But we got to make sure nothing wrong happens to them." Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

"Yah." Hikaru was blushing at the view he had.

Kaoru got on his knees and started to suck Kyouya's chock, which made Kyouya groan. This time, Tamaki blushed along with Hikaru. Haruhi smirked.

"I didn't know you two were yaoi fan boys." Haruhi chuckled.

"Sssh!" Hikaru hissed-whispered at Haruhi.

Back to the scene going on in the club room, Kyouya was gripping the back of Kaoru's head as he started bobbing his head up and down, deepthroating Kyouya. Kyouya was turning beet red at what Kaoru was doing to him. He also couldn't believe he would be putting it INSIDE Kaoru after. Kyouya moaned.

"K-Kaoru, I'm going to come...!" Kyouya let out a loud groan as he coated Kaoru's mouth white. Kaoru swallowed the remaining come before he played with the penis to make it hard again. It worked, Kyouya immediately got hard at the cold hands playing with his privet area. He leaned down and kissed Kaoru.

"I should stretch you first, shouldn't I?" Kyouya purred.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, please. This is my first time." Kaoru got on a couch and took off his school pants and underwear, spreading his legs slyly to play with Kyouya. Kyouya blushed.

"Come on, Kyouya. I need you to take me! I want you to take me." Kaoru moaned out playfully. The foreplay was even getting HIKARU AND TAMAKI hard. Kyouya got on top of Kaoru and raised the orange-haired left leg and started kissing it while using his other hand to put three fingers in the youngers' mouth, which he sucked and licked.

A minute later Kyouya put the third finger in Kaoru, who yelped. Kyouya leaned forward and kissed Kaoru.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no. It feels good, actually."

"Then I guess you're ready?"

Kaoru nodded, "Yes. So...HURRY! put it in!"

Kyouya pushed the throbbing chock in Kaoru and waited a minute for Kaoru to get ready.

Kaoru groaned, "Move...AH...PLEASE!" Kyouya complied and thrusted in Kaoru. He contenued with a rhythm of his own, Kaoru was going head-over-heels for it. Kyouya quickly gripped Kaoru's dick and stroked it with his thrusting rhythm.

An hour later, Kaoru has finally gone over the edge and screamed, spraying his come on Kyouya's face. Kyouya groaned with plessure and came in Kaoru. Kyouya pulled out and laid by Kaoru, kissing him. Kaoru kissed back, exhaugsted. They hugged and sighed together.

"That was great." Kaoru sighed happily.

"It was for me, too." Kyouya smiled.

They fell into a deep sleep after they said those words. Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi high-fived each other.

"Our plan WORKED!" Tamaki cheered. Haruhi shushed him.

"We don't want to wake them, do we?" Tamaki shook his head 'no'.

"We should get home." Hikaru yawned.

"But what if the janitor finds them?" Tamaki gasped.

"Well, that's another story, isn't it?" Hikaru smirked.

_**A/N: -wipes off sweat- WHEW! This was fun AND hard to write. But I finished it! Thanks to my depression medication! Like and review in honor of my 7th chapter on this series! One more to go before I take request! Love you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The cake and the Strawberry**_

_**A/N: Renge: Hey! I am filling in for Sam because she is out. So here is Hunny and Mori's fanfic! EEEE! Me: RENGEEE! ( WHY are you here AGAIN? Renge: -runs- I JUST WANT TO HOST FOR AWHILE! Me: Jeez, she never gives up. Remind me to get Mori-sempai on her, everyone. XD Well, she told you what this is about. So ENJOY!**_

_**The Cake And The Strawberry**_

Hunny and Mori was entertaining when a girl asked something weird.

"If you two dated, who would be the seme?" The girl and her friends squealed. Hunny was about to say him but mori spoke up.

"I would be." He stated abruptly. Hunny looked at Mori, surprised before he kinda got mad. Because they WERE dating, but they never had sex. That was going to change.

**~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~**

Hunny and Mori went to their room and hunny forcefully pushed Mori on the bed.

"Mitskuni, what's wrong?" Mori asked, sounding surprised for the first time.

"I'm going to show you who's the seme in this relationship." Hunny smirked before he ripped off Mori's school shirt and started licking down Mori's neck. Mori moaned out involuntary. Hunny dragged his tongue down until he reached Mori's right erect nipple, he started suckling it with a smirk. Mori gasped out, moaning right after.

"Mitskuni...T-this is wrong."

Hunny sucked the other nipple before talking, "'Wrong'? If it feels good, then it's right." Hunny smirk widened. He continued down Mori's taunt chest before he started kissing down Mori's happy trail.

Mori groaned, "Mitskuni...UGH! M-more!" Hunny complied by unzipping Mori's school pants and yanked them down to cup his hand over the huge, hard bulge in Mori's underwear.

"Damn...I haven't even started DOING anything to you and you're hard." Hunny chuckled. Mori glared.

"Stop laughing and relieve it!" Mori moaned out.

"Ooh. Bossy, aren't we? You know this is a bad position to tell me to do something, right?"

Mori nodded.

"Then why don't you beg?"

"MMM! FINE! Please...SUCK ME, MITSKUNI!" Hunny complied by yanking the underwear off and licked the throbbing chock. Mori tried his best not to scream. Hunny chuckled at Mori before engulfing the dick in his mouth, he was starting to deepthroat Mori and started bobbing his head up and down, adding tongue.

"AH! MMM! PLEASE!" Mori whined. Hunny started fondling with Mori's balls and tried his best to fry Mori's brain with pleasure, which was working.

"M-Mitskuni! I-I'm about to come!" Hunny started stroking himself so he could relieve himself in this progress.

A few minutes later they both came at the same time, as they were riding out their orgasm's, Hunny laid by Mori. Mori leaned on his side after a few pants.

"T-thank you."

"No...Thank you, Takashi." Hunny said before kissing Mori.

"But you know, Mitskuni," Hunny looked at Mori, "I only said that I would be seme because telling them a lie of our relationship is better then saying our true sides."

Hunny blushed, "O-oh." Mori laughed.

"Next time, ask before you assume."

_**A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you that it was OOC. XD Too late now! Anyways, YAY! The last chapter! Now you may request for fanfic ideas in reviews. Matta Ne, everyone! Oh, wait! The Hikaru and Kaoru poem! That will be next!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Fanfic request 1: Japanese Clute's "It's time to go" Poem**_

_**A/N: I hope I did this right, JC. This is hers full on! The only thing I did was add a story. So enjoy!**_

_**Fanfic Request 1**_

Kaoru watched as his brother teased the king of the host club by flirting with Haruhi. He knew his brother really did like her but Hikaru loved Kaoru too. Kaoru thought it was wrong for him to live two worlds in one life. So Kaoru decided to do what he thought was best.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked in their room. Hikaru read a comic book while Kaoru was writing.

"Uh. Hey, Hikaru. Are you sure you aren't going to ask Haruhi out?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, "Why did you ask that, all of a sudden? Well, why should I ask her out when I have someone like you?"

"But I know you aren't happy with the couples. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I am happy being with you, Kaoru!"

"No you're not."

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OFF MY CASE? UGH! I'M GOING TO THE STORE FOR SOME POCKY!" Hikaru stood up and stormed out of the room, calling for their limo driver.

Kaoru sighed and continued writing. After he finished, he ripped it out of his notebook and put it on the bed. He, then, went into the closet and got a knife he had hidden from everyone in the house. He sobbed a little before he sat down on the bed and put the knife on his wrist.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru had a tear run down his cheek as he cut deep. All the white sheets that was by the younger had red stains from Kaoru's blood, Kaoru smiled as he laid down to die.

An hour later, Hikaru came back and walked in the room only to scream. There was his brother, a hunter's knife in his palm and a note by his dead body. Hikaru picked up the note and read.

_This is all wrong_

_The way I find your voice to be singsong_

_How I love the way your so headstrong_

_The way I let you drag me along_

_My feelings for you aren't right_

_So I'm letting you go and heading for the light_

_I hope you'll be alright_

_And without me you'll finally take flight_

_Here I hold a giant knife_

_Ready to take my life_

_It will only take one giant slice_

_Though I'm begging to think twice_

_My Thoughts are all on you_

_And how our love would've been taboo_

_I'm silently hoping you'll come through_

_Through to my rescue_

_I'm doing this of my own free will_

_And I'm going to sit here trying until_

_Forever I'll finally remain still_

_It's time for me to die_

_To give up on this endless lie_

_I just can't seem to tell you goodbye_

_Will you be able to let me go?_

_Oh how I hope so_

_I'll always be with you, that you'll always know_

_I finally bring myself to make the slice_

_In a instant my heart feels shrouded in ice_

_So much blood seeps from a cut that is small but precise_

_My eyelids begin to descend_

_My heartbeat slows and comes to an end_

_I smile knowing this will help your world extend_

_Hikaru please forgive me_

_For making you see_

_This beat up empty shell that was once my body_

_I draw my last breath_

_Not hearing any sound am I deaf?_

_Doesn't matter here comes my death_

_My eyes stare somewhere far_

_Do you know what really bizarre_

_My last thoughts are:_

_Please don't copy me_

_I don't want to see you die to quickly_

_Sooner or later surely_

_You'll figure out that you love Haruhi_

_Lots of love,_

_Kaoru 3_

Hikaru finished the poem and cried. Flies was already flying over Kaoru's face. Hikaru looked at Kaoru's dead face that had only one emotion: mystery. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's forehead and looked at the poem again.

"I will never fall in love with anyone but you, Kaoru. But I won't kill myself, either."

Hikaru cried again before he called 911. And arranged a funeral.

_RIP_

_Kaoru Hitachiin. _

_A brother, a friend, a son, a lover._

_**A/N: Sorry it was sad, but I made this idea before I got the depression medication and Japanese Clute was looking foreword to this. So, love you all! Please have fun requesting!**_


End file.
